When Life Gives You Lemons: A FFVII Anthology
by TionneDawnstar
Summary: Make Lemonade! Multiple pairings, all romantic Lemons. Rated M for mature content and sexual scenes. An interactive anthology of Final Fantasy VII lemons. Story Five is up and a Cloti. CidxShera and Yuffentine too! Read and comment for the next one!
1. Vincent and Yuffie

_**When Life gives you Lemons... **_

Hello! And welcome to my way to blow off steam! My muse will not let me get off this whole lemon thing, so I'm doing it… but I'm going to make it fun for my loyal readers as well! The whole purpose is to have romantic lemons that A) happen after something bad has happened (a lemon in life so to speak) and B) something sweet to lessen the bitter taste. Each ficlet will have a something hard to deal with, and a theme of something sweet. I am taking requests, so the pairing that gets the most votes within the comments will be the next one I do! There are a few exceptions, no FF7 yaoi… I don't do it, and no Shelke because of the whole pedophile thing. This it the only time you'll get me to do a lemon between character pairing I don't like! Get it while it's hot! Submit requests only to my comment box, pm's will not count, and be sure to include all of the following

Pairing:

Lemon:

Sweetness:

The pairing is the only thing that will be counted, and the other two will be selected by which one I like best. If you don't give me ideas, it will end up stories about Cloti and Yuffentine only… These characters are not mine… enjoy! I'm going to start with VincentxYuffie… just because I can!

* * *

**Pairing: YuffiexVincent**

**Lemon: Spousal Abuse**

**Sweetness: Sugar**

**Point of View: Yuffie-centric**

**Too Much Sugar**

Yuffie Kisaragi had never been one of the most patient girls, it was of little amazement, mostly to herself that she'd been staying with Vincent Valentine for three whole months and she'd managed to keep her hormones under wraps. At first, the lone gunman had been nothing more then a quiet, creepy, old guy that would never age…

Then he turned into the quiet creepy guy, because really… how could someone hold that 30 years against him when he was basically dead anyway. The ninja couldn't, so the old descriptor fell by the wayside.

Then after a few more weeks, he became the quiet guy. Creepy was pretty mean to say about someone, and he really wasn't… he was just sad and couldn't deal with it. Sure he had demons inside him, so did everyone, even if they weren't literal, and he held his back better then anyone she'd ever met. He was strong enough to do that, when most were not.

And while he was still quiet, Yuffie began to realize that it was only his words that were that way, but his eyes spoke volumes that his mouth didn't need too. Just a glance could stop her in her tracks, or cause her to smile… it took two months of being around him everyday, but the ninja felt confident she had that figured out.

So what did that leave? Vincent, the man they found in a coffin was just that… only a man. Sure he was really fast, and way strong… but that was only his body… his heart was that of a battered mortal. So when it gets down to it, one finds themselves striving for better adjectives to describe a man that really was sweet… as sweet as sugar.

Yuffie managed to come up with a few, though they were ones that were rather charged, both sexually and emotionally. Things like…

_Vincent is one fine man…_

_Vincent sure is handsome…_

_Just look at his butt in those leather pants…_

However, it really did get down deeper then that…

_Why did she do that to him?_

_Why does he still think about her?_

_Why can't he see me?_

Those were the sorts of questions that drove Yuffie one night, as she sat alone in her room, sipping tea and watching the rainfall against the old glass of the window. A merry fire was burning and she was drinking jasmine tea, with just the right amount of sugar. Vince had told her that sugar would rot her teeth, but as long as she took it in moderation, she was sure that she'd be fine. She heard some rustling in the bedroom next to hers; Vincent was having a nightmare again. It pained her to think he was so miserable, even with her around, that he had to suffer through the bad dreams every evening. Normally she just ignored them, sure he would be upset if she intruded on his sleep, but something about that night was different. She was going to tell him how she felt, even if she wasn't quite sure herself. Yuffie wanted to wake him up from his personal hell.

Bare feet could be heard going down the hall, and she opened his door slowly, looking to the bed. She smiled at what she saw, a complete angel was laying there, his dark hair framing his face and casting pools and inky shadows on the red sheets of the bed. Vincent's long legs had kicked the blanket off, revealing his black boxers. A soft light was filtering through the rainstorm as lightening flashed in the background. The light eliminated the shadows for mere seconds, showing the disturbed look on his beautiful face. Yuffie walked over to him and gently shook him, her hand on his shoulder.

"Vinnie? Come on, you're having a nightmare." A golden claw shot out, grabbing her wrist and yanking her down, until she was a few inches from his face. His garnet eyes blinked the sleep away and he frowned a bit. "Yuffie, what are you doing in my room?"

"You were having a nightmare… I thought I'd help." She wasn't scared of him, she never would be, but she was a bit alarmed that she'd just intruded too far into his personal space and he'd never talk to her again. Despite her discomfort with loosing their silent friendship, warmth settled in her chest being that close to him. He was so lovely, so sexy… even if he would never believe that about himself. He released her arm, but didn't seem angry. She knew he had nightmares every night, and she'd never come to him before, so he was probably confused as to why she cared all of the sudden. His eyes said that much.

The ninja sighed a bit, her warm breath caressing his cheek, but she did not pull away. "Vincent, the months I've been here since you rescued me from my ex-husband… they've been wonderful. I feel so protected and lucky that a guy like you cares about me so much, and I just want to help. I've been afraid until now, not of you, but of upsetting you. Maybe I can help you, keep the dreams away."

Yuffie nearly fainted at the gentle look that crossed his features, had she but known the reason he's saved her and shot the man who beat her was he loved her and couldn't let some asshole touch her in hate… she might have had more confidence sooner. A cool hand came to rest on her cheek; he didn't caress her or anything, but that simple touch was more then enough. "Alright…" he whispered back, the word still rumbling in his chest, even with the care he'd taken to say it. The ninja smiled and pulled the covers up on the bed, and lay down next to him, moving to hold him and chase his demons away.

.:xXx:.

It continued like that for several more months, and the one-year anniversary of Yuffie's salvation was coming soon. She still wore her short shorts and belly shirts, even if all the scars on her skin were visible, and she still crawled into bed with Vincent every night after having her cup of sweetened tea. How something so pure and perfect had come out of nightmares and spousal abuse she'd never know… but she was happy anyway. She didn't have to really be with him, just being close to him had helped her heart heal… and now she knew that she was in love with the silent gunslinger. Without a doubt, she knew, and as she finished off the last of her nightly cup, she turned from the window to see Vincent lying in bed, reading a book. She smiled a bit and put the china down, padding in her bare feet and oversized nightshirt, over to the bed. She smiled softly as he put the book down, and she crawled into his arms, resting against his chest. "Hmm… you're so warm Vince… you make me happy." She felt his breath hitch a bit, but he didn't say anything, and just started to gently caress her hair. She realized how much she really needed him, so much and if he left, she knew it would break her heart. She moved her head to look at him, he seemed far away and in deep thought, but he never pushed her away. He knew she needed this contact as much as he did. He finally looked back at her, a strange look in his eyes. The ninja was worried and moved her hand to his cheek, brushing her fingers there to sooth him. "Yuffie…" he murmured, moving her so she was tight against his firm chest, "I want you to stay… with me. I know… I know that you were hurt by men… but I will never harm you…"

The young woman shook her head and leaned up, gently kissing the corner of his mouth. "Vince, I know you'd never hurt me, I know… I could never be afraid of you. I love you." Her gray eyes went to his slightly wide red ones, and before she knew it, he'd crushed her against him, his lips hesitantly seeking her out. He brushed her hair out of her face and pressed his lips of hers… expecting her to run but all she did was melt into his embrace. After they parted from the slow, passionate kiss, he rested his forehead against hers and whispered, "You taste sweet."

The ninja licked her lips and grinned a bit, "you're spicy, cinnamon. Somehow I didn't expect it, but it fits." The two pulled each other in again, this time the kiss was fiery, both wanting supreme comfort in the simple touch. Yuffie moved, coming to rest on his lap, which caused him to pull back again. "Yuffie, we cannot… we are not together and-" He was cut off by a finger over his lips. "Do you not love me?"

"It is not that simple-" this time when she cut him of, he took her hand in his to stop the maddening motion.

The ninja would not relent, "If this is going to turn into some speech about how I'm to good for you… stow it. I don't care, got it? You are the one person that I have loved, the one person I have dreamt about. You might not think you're good enough for me, but aren't I good enough to be happy? You make me happy Vince! I only want you, and I know you're over Lucrecia, you said so yourself, and I'm not going to leave you like she did." She felt his unsure hands move against her waist, gently tugging her into an embrace. He laid his head on her chest, over her heart, one hand slipping to rest on her firm belly while the claw rested on her back.

"I am over Lucrecia, and if you want me, the you shall have me. Just… don't leave."

The ninja smiled softly, one of her hands moved to rest over his, the other move to his hair. "Then, if you've just given yourself to me, do that mean you love me too?"

It was a few moments until he responded, until he had the courage even to do so, then his head moved just a bit, in a small nod. Yuffie grinned and hugged him to her, then pushed him back to kiss him again. This time, he put up no fight when she broke it to pull her over sized tee shirt over her head. It was amazing for her to watch him run his eyes over her small breasts, and it got even better when she felt his hand run over her skin reverently, like he was afraid she'd disappear. "Vince…" she murmured, leaning her head down to place gentle kisses up his shoulder to his neck. When she reached the soft patch of skin behind his ear, she giggled at the moan that came from his lips. It was an amazing sound, deep and resonating, the harshness giving it a breathy quality. It was probably the sexiest sound she'd ever heard in her short 27 years.

The ninja felt him pull her closer, rocking his hips against hers. She could feel hardness in his boxers that instantly caused her nether regions to heat further, and she was rather proud of herself that she didn't squeal…

She was sitting on Vincent Valentine's lap, with his erection pressed against her… and it was all her doing. If that wasn't an ego booster, nothing was. She gasped when she felt a hot mouth encompass her nipple, and she felt the pressure grow. She smirked a bit against his neck, he was big, and she should have guessed at such since there wasn't anything about him that didn't scream over achiever.

Yuffie didn't really have much more time to think as she found herself now with her back against the bed, and a very aroused gunman hovering over her. He slipped his claw into the side of her panties, tugging enough the cut the string that held them in place, and then repeated the procedure on the other side. She really liked those panties, and she might have been angry if it wasn't for the fact the he was now kissing down her skin toward her core. He spread her legs wide and looked up at her with a hungry gaze, the intensity causing her womanhood to glisten anew. He wasted no time, he moved her legs over his shoulders and planted his hands on her hips in a firm grip, then lifted her pelvis off the bed. Her breath caught in shock, but she let it out again quickly when she felt his warm tongue slide into the delicate folds of her flesh. Vincent took his time, ravishing her and tasting every inch of skin, his hand gently caressing her rear and thighs while the claw kept her aloft. She could tell he was listening to what sounds she made, because when she made one that he likes, he'd continue to pleasure that area before moving on, coming back after a few moments to tease it again. The ninja felt her release building, but he still wouldn't hurry, making sure that she was completely satisfied. Even in the throws of passion, he was still such a gentleman.

"Vince… I'm going to come… please…" she begged, her voice ragged from her heavy breaths and he moved his face away a bit, looking down at her with heat filled eyes. "Are you sweet down here as well?" He moved his face to the side to give her inner thigh a loving bite, before he attacked her bundle of nerves with renewed vigor, while slipping his finger inside her and tapping her wall. That did it, and she grabbed the sheets and let out a cry, she hadn't even realized it was his name and stars went off behind her eyelids. Yuffie could honestly say she'd never come so hard in her life, and that was just the foreplay.

Vincent lowered her back to the sheets, moving up to her face like a cat… "As I thought, he murmured, kissing her neck gently, "too much sugar." Yuffie giggled a bit, but it was cut off when she felt him slip the head of his member into her. He didn't push in further, much to her dismay, and she was shocked… when had he taken his boxers off? While she was recovering, no doubt, but her eyes went up to his and he kissed her, gently, his motions full of love. "Are you ready?" He whispered to her, and she nodded, the taste of herself on his lips just causing her heat to grow.

With a long and languid stroke, he slipped inside, her muscles pulling and expanding to fit him. She let out a low moan, her lips parting at the amazing feeling of him within her. He started to kiss her neck again, setting the pace at slow. She figured that he knew he was gargantuan, and he wasn't going to thrust too hard… not until he was sure that he wouldn't harm her. The ninja moved her hips with his, taking him all the way inside and grinned at the gasp he made against her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, twisting her fingers into his long hair, enjoying how it felt to be so completely taken. She was full, in heart and body, and if Vincent Valentine could love her, despite her scars… then maybe she really had healed. He was her savior; her knight… and nothing in her life had ever felt this right.

The gunslinger took her in a gentle kiss, his movements becoming quicker as he neared his own release. He was just perfect, with a small curve to his organ that when he pushed in it rubbed her very sensitive front wall. Her world was spinning, and each grunt and moan that came from him caused her to warm more. She was rather surprised that after not having sex for so long, he hadn't come right away, but from the look on his face, he was going to soon. "I… should pull out," he muttered, giving her a small love bite on her shoulder, and the ninja shook her head. "No, if we are blessed, then we are… unless you want too." He pulled back and looked at her in wonder, not stopping his thrusting at all, but he smiled a bit. "Then we shall be together… always." She nodded and he leaned down and kissed her again, until he started to spill inside her, his muscles locking as he buried himself deep within her. The look on his face, that the sensations catapulted her to the stars as well, knowing that there will never be a man that can make her come just by being _that_ sexy.

He collapsed on top of her, out of breath and she held him close, trying to recover as well. It was awhile before he could bring himself to pull out of her, and when he did he rolled onto the bed, bringing the ninja with her. "Damn Vincent, that was amazing…" she watched him smirk a bit, and she kissed him softly, "can we do it again?"


	2. Cloud and Tifa

_**When Life Gives You Lemons: An Anthology**_

All right! Welcome to Story Two! Cloud and Tifa won this one, and a reader gave me a really evil idea, so I'm going to run with it. This may be upsetting for some people, so read the warnings and such. If no one else gives me feedback, the next one will be Yuffentine again, since they were the next highest, vote wise. I copy pasted from the last story, in case there is new people! Enjoy! I'm going to make it fun for my loyal readers as well! The whole purpose is to have romantic lemons that A) happen after something bad has happened (a lemon in life so to speak) and B) something sweet to lessen the bitter taste. Each ficlet will have a something hard to deal with, and a theme of something sweet. I am taking requests, so the pairing that gets the most votes within the comments will be the next one I do! There are a few exceptions, no FF7 yaoi… I don't do it, and no Shelke because of the whole pedophile thing. This it the only time you'll get me to do a lemon between character pairing I don't like! Get it while it's hot! Submit requests only to my comment box, pm's will not count, and be sure to include all of the following

Pairing:

Lemon:

Sweetness:

WARNING: This is a LEMON, containing sexual situations between Tifax random bar patron, and TifaxCloud. There is attempted Rape, but it doesn't actually happen.

* * *

**Pairing: CloudxTifa**

**Lemon: Attempted Rape**

**Sweetness: Hot Cocoa**

**Point of View: First person, Cloud**

**When it Counts**

If I see one more package today, I'm seriously going to drive Fenrir off a cliff. And while I'd probably survive, and have actually done just that before… perhaps the bike would break, and have to go into the shop. Then I could have a day off, really, that's not too much to ask. But I know I have trouble saying no, when I know I should, and Tifa is always telling me that if I could face Sephiroth twice, and not even blink at all the Weapons, then I can tell a friend no. Well, this long trip to Gongaga wasn't really for a friend, it was for Reno, and I knew he'd badger me until I did it. So, here I am, racing toward Edge on my nearly empty bike, trying to make it home for the dinner I promised Tifa I'd be at and praying that the gas doesn't decide to run out. She was having a little party and closing the bar early, and our neighbors were supposed to come over to just socialize. Now, I'm not exactly a social person, but I am a sucker when it comes to those big, mahogany eyes, especially when she gives me a puppy dog look. And of course, I can't tell her "no." So here I am, in my current situation, racing to get home before seven so I can help her put the kids in bed, then try to be cordial to a bunch of people I don't know.

Damn Tifa and her beautiful eyes…

Though as I pull up to Seventh Heaven, I vaguely realize that I'm early, a whole fifteen minutes, though I'm not really paying attention. The bar should have been lit, and I saw several of our friends hanging around outside, looking worried. I don't really blame them, I'm worried too, and as I see Reeve and Shelke standing there, I run up to them. "What's going on?"

Reeve looked to me, obviously relieved, "I don't know, Tifa and the children won't answer the phone, and everything is locked, we can't get in. I'm worried."

Yeah, me too, and my keys are out already. "Stay here, come if I call you. Maybe she's just running late." Though, in my head I know that something's wrong. I open the door quickly and throw it back, and my mako enhanced hearing picked up a whimper… and it was coming from Tifa. I don't even realize I'm running, and when I get to the kitchen, I barely realize that my sword is already in my hand. Someone was hurting Tifa, and they'd pay for it.

I wasn't even remotely ready for the sight that assaulted me though. Some random man, that I may have tossed out of the bar the night before for messing with her, had his pants around his ankles, and was hovering over my best friend, who was stripped nude. Her hair was wet, so I'm thinking that he accosted her as she was getting out of the shower, and I prayed that the kids had been able to hide and they weren't hurt. No one touched a woman without her consent, especially my friend.

I didn't even think; I slashed the would-be rapist, cutting him deeply and tossing him away from my Tifa at the same time. He hit the wall with a sickening thump, but I didn't even look to see if he was alive or dead. I pulled my vest off and ran to her, wrapping her up the best I could, holding her tightly to my chest. I felt her cool fingers brush against my shoulder as she clung to me, sobbing. "It's alright," came the whisper from my throat, small coos that I didn't even realize I was saying. It didn't matter, he hadn't raped her, and I'd stopped him. Finally, I wasn't too late to be her hero.

We sat there for minutes, I just tried to console her as she cried and held onto me… and I clutched her to my chest. I sat down and crossed my legs, pulling her onto my lap, making sure that if Reeve or someone came in right then, she'd be covered. I could barely stop myself from shaking in rage, and with all I'd been though, I don't ever remember being more angry then right then. I could hear footsteps running through the house, and I heard Marlene crying and Denzel asking where Tifa was, but I didn't say anything. I didn't want the kids to see her like this, bruised and clad only in my shirt. The woman in my arms seemed to calm a bit, moving to look up at me. "You came… you really did."

Something broke in my chest then, and I felt my eyes fill with some substance that felt like tears, but I hadn't cried since I was a child. When Tifa was eight and we fell off the cliff, and she was hurt so badly, I remember I cried then. I watched in fascination as my thumb traced over her bruised cheek gently, wiping her tears away as one of my own slipped free of it's prison. I just nod, I don't know what to say, and really, it's not like that's a new occurrence. After a few heartbeats of just gazing into her eyes, I manage to whisper, "No more long trips. I was almost too late. I want to be here for you."

It's in that moment that I finally get the courage to tell her how much I've always loved her, how much she and the kids have become my world, and that everything I did, I did it for them. I catch the soft look in her eyes, and for a moment I know, without a doubt, and she's loved me too. All these years, and it took something like this for the two of us to get the courage to look in each other's eyes and find the truth. "I love you," I whisper to her hair, which causes her to grip me tight again and sob, but for some reason I just know that they are from relief. She was happy, I could just tell, but footsteps stopped my train of thought and Reeve came into view.

"I took the kids out, Shelke is going to take them to WRO Headquarters. I'll get my men to clean this up." He walked over and placed his hand on the man's neck, shaking his head a bit. "He's dead." I feel like a horrible person for being relieved, but I just don't care at the moment. Reeve came over and knelt, looking over the bruises all over the barmaid. "I'll keep the children for a few days, you tend to Tifa." I think I vaguely nodded, and then Reeve was gone.

I managed to get to my feet, carrying Tifa up to her room. "Take a shower, get clean and I'll come back with a Restore materia." Once she was safely placed somewhere she could get decent, I went down stairs to the kitchen. The man was already gone, most of the blood mopped up and I have to admire Reeve's efficiency, then I start pulling things out of the cupboard. The first aid kit, then the stuff to make hot cocoa, because for some reason I seemed to remember from a long time ago that when something bad happened, Tifa's mother would make it for her. We even happened to have tiny marshmallows, and I really hoped it would help calm her down enough to get her to rest. I set it to cook on the stove as I finished cleaning up the blood, then when the drinks were done; everything was put on one of the serving trays.

When I made it back to Tifa's room, my shirt was lying on the bed and the shower was running. I grabbed her robe and opened the bathroom door just enough to lay the garment on the toilet, then went back to the tray. She came out a few minutes later, her robe on and her hair in a towel, but she didn't yell at me for seeing her in such a way. I was relieved, because I just didn't want to leave her alone, and she still needed healing. I took the Restore out of the box and went up to her, activating the magic and placing my hand over her heart. The magic shimmered around her and the bruises disappeared. "There…" I whispered to her and she looked up at me with watery eyes. "I made you some hot cocoa, why don't you rest?" I led her over to the bed and had her sit down, then retrieved the mug for her. She gave me a sad smile and took a sip, her smile growing a bit bigger.

"I remembered you're mother used to do it for you, when something bad happened. I used my mother's recipe."

Tifa nodded and took another drink, "it tastes just like my mother's; they must have shared recipes." Somehow, I don't know why, but hearing that our mother's were friends before they died, made me feel good. I sat down next to her, on the edge of the bed, and looked at the love of my life. She put the cup down and looked over at me, a strange sort of look in her eyes.

I was concerned, and really had every right to be, she'd nearly been raped, and that could mess up someone's head for years. But the look wasn't fear or sadness, it was soft and I knew it was only for me. "Cloud," she whispered, coming closer. I put my arms around her, thinking she'd need the comfort, but her hand went to my still bare chest, and she started to gently run her fingers over my skin. "I love you," she whispered in my ear, "and I want you to make love to me. I've saved myself for you, and that man almost took my virginity, violently. Please…"

"Tifa, I don't know if that's a good idea, I'm not going to leave for awhile, we're fine on money. Right now, why don't you rest? I don't want you to do something you'll regret." She leaned against me, closing her eyes, I know she's trying not to break down, and I hope she knows I'm not rejecting her; I just don't want to make the problem worse.

"Cloud, I could never regret sleeping with you, but you're right. Stay with me though, please?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, and I held her tighter. I gave a nod and had her finish her cocoa, and I drink mine, before going to my room to get my pajamas on. When I got back, she was in her pink nightgown, under the covers and curled up on her side. Normally I only wore boxers to bed, but I didn't want her to get uncomfortable so I opted for my black pants she'd gotten me for my birthday. Sliding into her bed for the first time was a rather strange experience, but one that I'd always remember. She turned and cuddled against me, molding against my body. I'd never felt anything as good as the woman I loved sleeping next to me. I waited for sleep to take me, watching her angelic face as she faded into her dreams, and it didn't take long for me to follow.

.:xXx:.

The dreams I had weren't very peaceful, despite my company, most of them were of the consequences if I had been even one minute later then I had been. One dream though, took a decidedly lustful turn, as my mind played out what would have happened if I had taken Tifa up on her earlier offer. Movement started to roust me out of my very pleasant dream, but the warmth and pleasure kept going, and I couldn't tell if I had moaned outside my head or not. I could feel gentle caresses, running down my chest, up my arms, soft and wet kisses marking my face and neck. My eyes opened a bit, still clouded with sleep, and I saw Tifa over me, obviously trying to be nice about waking me up, and honestly doing quite a good job. I let out another soft moan as she hit a particularly sweet spot on my neck, and my hands went to her waist, feeling skin and panties. I woke up more then, looking up at the gorgeous creature ravishing me, and I didn't know what to think. "Tifa," I mumbled through a groan, she moved to sit on my hips, her movements making it very hard not to enjoy the attention. "Teef, we shouldn't…" She silenced me with a soft kiss, one that made it nearly impossible for me not to let her do whatever she wanted. The weight of the fact that she was a virgin, and I'd been the one to save her from being deflowered probably fueled her need to couple with me. We loved each other, and I was starting to realize how very scared she must have been. I leaned up, using my elbows to support myself, and I could feel her tracing my muscles again. I shifted my weight and brought a hand to her cheek, gently caressing the skin there and breaking the kiss. "Tifa," I said, with more resolve in my voice, "are you sure about this?" I was quickly getting turned on by her placement on my lap and seductive touches… and I would never do to her what that man had tried to do. If she just wanted to make out, she'd have to move.

"Cloud, I've always wanted this, you're the only one. Please, I want to be yours, I know you slept with Aerith that one night in Gongaga, I know you've loved me longer, please don't deny me again." She bowed her head, obviously trying not to look nervous that I'd say no again. She was right, the part of me that had once been very much like Zack loved Aerith, from the stories of her and how my friend had spoken about her with such reverence. She'd come to me while we were camping outside Zack's old hometown, and I was confused. She wasn't a virgin then, but I had been, and it was the next day that we went to the Temple of the Ancients. She'd run off after that, it tore my heart, mostly because I really didn't understand why I had the feelings I did. Then… she died on me, and just like Zack all I could do was watch. When my memories had returned, I realized why I'd loved Aerith so much, and that I really had loved Tifa all along. It was a burden, that the sweet girl had died, and I'd let it happen, I broke my word to Zack, and then betrayed my love for Tifa without even knowing it.

I wanted to give Tifa back her smile, it was the most important thing to me, and if she wanted me to have her so badly, then I couldn't deny her again. However, I'd do it right this time, this wasn't going to be just a frenzied release. She trusted me, and I was going to do everything to preserve that. "Alright, I'll make love to you, but you have to answer a question for me first."

The beautiful brunette in my lap tilted her head a bit, obviously curious about what kind of question it could be, but she nodded. "You can ask me anything Cloud."

I reached up and gently ran my fingers through her hair, focusing on every nuance of the woman I loved, and then I smiled softly at her. "I don't have a ring yet, but it's a serious question." I'm sure she knows that already, most of the time when I actually talk, it's because it important. "I want you to marry me."

At first, her eyes got so big that I thought she was going to slap me. I almost regretted asking her right then, it could have been done later, but I didn't know why I needed to know. Maybe it was just because after I'd slept with Aerith, the next day she'd run off, even though she knew that the attack hadn't been something I could stop. This was something traumatic like that, and I couldn't bed her without knowing she wouldn't take off on me too. It was stupid, I admit, but it was a great fear I had. Though I watched as a huge, beautiful smile split her face and she hugged me tight. "Yes, of course I will." Her voice was so happy that I knew instantly I never wanted it to sound another way, ever again. I kissed her then, hard, and used my strength to my own advantage, flipping her over and pressing her back into the sheets. I smiled as she giggled a bit, then I started to kiss her neck, slipping her small tank top up to toy with her nipple. Now I'd known all along that she had huge breasts, but finally seeing them in all their glory, it just egged me on. I realized then that I hadn't had sex in three years, and the last time it had only been once. I really wasn't sure I knew what I was doing. Somehow though, seeing her laying below me, so peaceful after all she'd been through, I realized it just didn't matter. She tasted like hot chocolate and felt like home, and her eyes were only for me. We'd grow together, and if I wasn't any good this time, I'd learn and make it amazing for her the next.

I kissed her again, using my free hand to tease her through her panties, before pulling them off of her completely and tossing them away. The soft little mews and pants that came from her were beyond sexy, and I slid my fingers into her moist folds, I was surprised to find she was already wet for me. My own hardness throbbed a bit at that, but it forced myself to calm, I didn't want to rush her. I played with her until she came for me, my own desire was nearly painful as I watched the ecstasy flush her skin and cause the most beautiful expression on her face. I removed my hand, moving between her thighs and she pushed my pants away in an almost hasty manner. "Please Cloud," she whispered, and I moved against her, positioning myself. I hesitated, knowing I'd hurt her, I wasn't huge, but I wasn't small either, and harming her was the last thing I wanted.

"Are you ready?" I whispered, afraid if I spoke any louder my voice would betray the doubt in my heart, but she nodded, wrapping her arms around my shoulders tightly. I slid inside her, gasping at the slowness I had to go, so she could get used to me, her fingernails digging into my back from the pain. I didn't mind though, not at all, if she had to hurt, I was happy to hurt along with her. There was a small splash of blood and she let out a small cry and I stopped moving, looking down at her face screwed up in pain. "Tifa, I'm sorry," but I stopped mid sentence, as she started to shake her head.

I could feel her relaxing, and she looked up at me with plaintive eyes. "If that man you killed would have been the one to do this, he wouldn't have cared Cloud. Don't you see? The pain would have been so much worse. Please, don't feel guilty." She leaned up and kissed me, something soft and loving, and I started to slowly move with her, completely lost in how she felt and tasted, not rushing anything in some unbidden passion. I wanted her to feel as loved and cherished as she was, and after ten minutes, I could tell her moans weren't from pain anymore.

I took my time, giving her every attention as I pumped in and out of her, wanting her to enjoy it as much, if not more then I did. The only other time I'd been with someone, it hadn't been nearly as passionate and intense, our hands and lips roaming the other, small moans and promises whispered to the other. I know how much Tifa is enamored with Heaven, and I wanted to do everything I could to make her feel like she was there. The build to our release was slow, making our combined orgasism all the more intense. When we finally collapsed, I did my best not to crush her under my weight, burying my face in her hair to try and catch my breath. After a few moments, I uncoupled our bodies and lay next to her, gathering the spent barmaid in my arms. "Do you hurt?"

"A little, but that was so worth it Cloud," she whispered to me, and I couldn't help but nod and kiss her cheek. We settled down together, pulling the blankets up but not worrying about clothes. That would be a concern for the morning. I looked down at her to see her already peacefully sleeping, not plagued by the nightmares like she had been before. I was content, that I could drive them away for her, and I fell asleep soon after her.

And my night was filled with dreams of life for once, and not death.


	3. Reeve and Yuffie

_**When Life Gives you Lemons…**_

All right, all you Reffie fans can get off my butt now lol… thanks for all the reviews… but seriously… wow. Anyway, I've decided to only do one story of each couple, I hope all of you enjoy it!

The whole purpose is to have romantic lemons that A) happen after something bad has happened (a lemon in life so to speak) and B) something sweet to lessen the bitter taste. Each ficlet will have a something hard to deal with, and a theme of something sweet. I am taking requests, so the pairing that gets the most votes within the comments will be the next one I do! There are a few exceptions, no FF7 yaoi… I don't do it, and no Shelke because of the whole pedophile thing. This it the only time you'll get me to do a lemon between character pairing I don't like! Get it while it's hot! Submit requests only to my comment box; pm's will not count, and be sure to include all of the following

Pairing:

Lemon:

Sweetness:

This is a Lemon, it contains sexual situations between Reeve Tuesti and Yuffie Kisaragi. It also contains spoilers for Final Fantasy VII: Dirge of Cerberus. I do not own any of the characters

* * *

**Pairing: ReevexYuffie**

**Lemon: Loss of a Friend**

**Sweetness: Peppermint Candy**

**Point of View: Reeve and Yuffie, third person**

**Moving on**

Reeve could only stand so much, and seeing one of his greatest friends cry every day was at the end of his limit. It had been a year since the man she loved died, he'd done it saving her, and she'd told him of her love before he was gone, but it just hadn't helped her. It hurt even worse to watch her, since he'd fallen in love with her and all she'd ever seen was Vincent. He'd been gone a whole year, and while they all still missed him, Yuffie couldn't move forward. Sure, he'd managed to heal, and fall for her before he gave up everything so she would live on, and now she was pretty much dead to everyone anyway. He'd wanted to save her, he'd felt for so long that Lucrecia's death was his fault; it was unfair for her to take his sacrifice and redemption so lightly.

The commissioner stood out side her door; she'd completely given up on Wutai after her estranged husband killed the one she'd loved, coming to live with him in Edge. It had been almost a year itself since he found the ninja on his doorstep, quite literally, and he'd remained nothing but a gentleman despite his growing feelings. He knocked softly before pushing the door open. The ninja was red eyed again, staring out the window. It hurt his heart to watch her, and he walked in, shoving his hands into his blue dress pants, his white shirt unbuttoned to below his chest. He'd just gotten home from work, and he wasn't in the mood to be in his formal clothes. The engineer walked over to his friend and sat on her bed next to her, the first time he'd intruded onto one of her depressed states. Cid had said he really was too considerate for his own good, and that was probably more then a little true.

"Yuffie," he said softly, his hand reaching to grip her shoulder gently, "staring out the window isn't going to bring him back. He's gone; sitting here is just polluting his memory. Do you think he gave up his life for you to do this?"

The ninja turned on him, fire in her eyes for the first time in so long, that it made his heart skip even if she was angry with him. "Don't say that, I know better then anyone! The rest of you didn't try to get to know him, didn't try to love him… you just ignored him! You have no right to talk about him like that!"

Reeve grabbed both her arms and held her still, looking into her eyes with all the passion he could muster, "stop Yuffie, you're killing yourself. You don't go outside, you drink too much, and you won't stop crying. There are people here, alive that love you too!" He took her hand and fished something out of his pocket, then placed it there and curled her fingers around it. "There are things in this world still worth living for. You're wrong Yuffie, we all loved him, not the same way you did, but we all still hurt. Don't make his sacrifice worth nothing! Find something in your life worth clinging too, even if it's something small, it's a start." He stood up and left, glancing back to see Yuffie open her hand and stare down at the peppermint candy in her hand.

.:xXx:.

_One month later…_

Yuffie walked into her room from her shopping trip with Tifa, the barmaid was finally having a baby, and she'd been lucky enough to be around when she'd told Cloud. He'd nearly fainted; the look on his face had been perfect shock. Now her best friend was shopping for maternity clothes, and it made Yuffie sad to know she'd probably never be able to do that. She was getting better though; the talk Reeve had given her a month ago had really woken her up. She'd been disrespecting Vincent by wasting away, so now she just pushed through her day, training, working at the bar, and doing odd jobs for the WRO. She was feeling a lot better, she had bad days, but most of the time, she was okay.

The ninja pushed the door open and smiled a bit, seeing a peppermint candy sitting on her pillow. As a little reminder, every time she seemed to be having a bad time, Reeve would show up and give her the same candy he'd given her that day, and it served to cheer her up. She wasn't alone, she still had most of her friends, and now Vincent was with Lucrecia and she was sure he'd be happy about that. He hadn't wanted to live forever after all, so now he'd just wait for the rest of them to follow. She was also determined to not make the trip so early. She sat on the bed and unwrapped the candy, popping it in her mouth before she heard rustling at her door. She smiled a bit, "come in Reeve, I can hear your robe."

His dark head poked in and his gave her a sheepish grin, "are you feeling good today?"

Yuffie smiled brightly, it hadn't been very often that she'd been able to be like her old self, but today, she really felt good. Her eyes went to her roommate and she realized just how close she'd gotten to him over the last year, and that even if Vincent was gone, life wasn't so bad… she still had Reeve, and he wore his emotions on his sleeve. He was handsome, sweet and liked a lot of the same things she did… well with the acceptation of her insane materia fetish. "Yeah, I'm pretty good." She felt a flutter in her chest when he grinned back at her, then disappeared again. She let out a sigh, sucking on her peppermint, and flopping onto her bed with a sigh.

Shopping with Tifa was hard work. She started thinking about Reeve, and how cute he actually was, until she blinked and realized what she was doing. Somewhere, deep inside, she was guilty, not just because she felt like she was betraying the gunslinger, but also she'd just realized that she'd liked Reeve all along, and had completely ignored him for a whole year. In fact, she started to have a rather irrational fear creep into her heart. "What if I lost him too, the last year, I only thought of myself, but I know he cares for me. Do I? No, I couldn't… could I?" She sat up, and decided to test her theory. She was attracted to him, that much was certain, who wouldn't be, he was hot, but there was something more, something that she couldn't quite put her finger on it. It felt almost like when she'd be around Vincent, but it was quieter, just as strong but she hadn't really noticed it until she felt her heart skip at the ever-present candy.

She pushed herself up and went out into the hall, moving down to Reeve's room. She knocked on the door and pushed it open, seeing her friend standing there in his pants and undershirt, his suit shirt open and slipping off one shoulder. He was surprised by her forward interruption, but even more so when she moved up and wrapped her arms around his waist. The ninja nearly started crying when his arms encircled her shoulders, it had been so long since some held her that tenderly. In fact, she couldn't remember ever being held like that, since the only other time had been when her love was dying and he had no strength left. The ninja clung to him, just standing there for a few moments, until she looked up at him, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I'm so sorry…"

.:xXx:.

Reeve was more then a little surprised when Yuffie barged into his room; it was a good thing he wasn't farther along into the undressing part, since that would have been embarrassing. He moved a hand up to her cheek, "what for Yuffie, you've done nothing wrong." He was even more confused when she shook her head, and leaned up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. The commissioner was so shocked in fact, he didn't even move after she pulled back, which he guessed the ninja took as an invitation, and she pressed her lips to his again. This time however, he responded, pulling her closer and kissing her back, his movements' gentle and soft, not wanting to cross the line farther than she wished.

The engineer could still hardly believe that she'd come to him like this, it seemed like a dream and he was starting to wonder if he'd fallen asleep at his desk again. When she pulled back this time, the cool feeling of peppermint covered his lips and he looked down at her. "Yuffie…" he whispered and he felt like he was falling and flying at the same time. "What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," she responded, and he just looked at her with a blank expression.

"Yes, I know that, but why?" Reeve's heart thumped in his chest as she giggled and grinned back up at him, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"An experiment, I was testing out a theory I had." She giggled again at the frown that covered his features, but he still couldn't bring himself to be really mad.

"Is that so, what did you find?"

"That you're pretty damn sexy, and that I've been pretty stupid to ignore you all this time." She laid her head on his chest again, and the commissioner let out a soft sigh.

"Don't think that way Yuf," he whispered, letting his fingers lace into her soft hair, "you were mourning, I would never expect to take Vincent's place in your heart. It just hurt, a lot, to watch you kill yourself when he died to save you."

Yuffie sniffed a bit and looked up at him, a sad smile on her face this time. "I know, and I'll always love him, but that doesn't mean that I can't love you to… that I don't love you too. I'm scared, you're a high profile person, even more so then I am, what if something happened to you too, and then I would have two huge regrets in my life. It took Vince dying before I could tell him, I don't want to loose you too."

Reeve swallowed a bit, trying to wet his now dry mouth. Was she serious? She really cared about him that much? He nearly went back to thinking that it was all a dream again, but she poked him in the side to wake him up out of his shock. "Come on, I just told you I loved you too, aren't you going to say something?"

His lips parted to speak, and then they closed again. He pulled away and let out a sigh. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered, looking back at her, "will I always be second to you? Remember how you would always talk about how mad it made you that you were second to Lucrecia? Don't you think it's unfair to make me second to Vincent?"

Yuffie took in a deep breath and bit her lip, walking up to him again and embracing him a second time. "You aren't second, you're equal… I'm always going to miss him, but it wasn't meant to be, and you were the one that told me that I had to live. I want to live now, I want a happy life, and I want it with you. Please understand there are things that he could do, that you can't, and it goes the same way. I love you, I loved him… but that doesn't change the fact he's gone."

The commissioner turned in her grasp and pulled her chin up to look at her in the eyes. "But if he was here, you would not be here."

"No, but that doesn't mean anything Reeve! I fell in love with you the year he's been gone, I cared about you before, but I love you now! You're not runner up, or second best… you're all I have, and all I want. Please tell me you understand…"

Reeve stood there and looked at her for a few moments, then a smile pulled at his mouth and he nodded. "I understand," he whispered, completely convinced that she wasn't just seeking him out because she was lonely and missed her old flame, but she was there because of him. He pulled her close then, letting his lips press against hers in a passionate kiss. Yuffie seemed to be completely fine with it as well, her mouth opened to allow him entrance without any prodding what so ever. He felt heat starting to build in his chest the longer the kiss went on, and he let the ninja slide his shirt off the rest of the way before his hands moved to her exposed midriff. He pulled back then and looked at her, her cheeks were flushed and her breathing was heavy, and she looked beautiful with that hazy, half lidded look on her face. "Are you sure about this Yuffie?" He whispered to her, and with her nod he pulled her top off, and started to kiss along her jaw.

A little giggle came out of her and she tugged his undershirt out of his pants and ran her hands up his rather toned core, "your beard tickles," she said, her voice carrying a joyful note that he hadn't heard from her in a very long time.

"Yeah, but it can tickle in a good way too." He smiled to himself as she let out a laugh and hugged him close. He pulled back and looked at her softly, resting his forehead against hers in a sweet gesture, "I do love you."

Yuffie grinned at him and kissed him softly, "I know, I love you too… now let's get naked." The commissioner blushed and laughed at the same time, before pulling his shirt over his head and releasing her from the confines of her bra.

"You're sure about this?" He mumbled to her skin and he started his kisses down toward her breasts, a nod and a moan came out of her as he made it to his destination, his lips and tongue brushing over the rosy nub. He was fascinated with the way her back arched against him, the way she moved was so fluid and beautiful. Images of her writhing under him just caused his body to flush warmer and the dress pants he was in became rather tight. His hand moved to brush over her other nipple and the moan came out of her again, her little sounds were driving him crazy. He lifted her up and carried her the few feet to the bed, laying her down on the soft covers. He stripped her of her shorts almost immediately, before doing the same with her underwear. Reeve let his eyes run over her and they stopped on her hip, seeing a tattoo of the Cerberus Relief on her hip. He'd never seen it before, and he ran his fingers over the sensitive skin. He wasn't threatened by it at all, the black art only caused to sadden him. He really did miss the gunslinger, and to see his crest permanently embellished on his new lover was a bit of a shock. It wore off though, when she pulled him into another gentle kiss, wrapping her legs around his waist. Now, she only had her long socks on, but the engineer decided to leave them be, he'd always thought they were rather sexy to begin with.

Reeve moved his hand from her belly, down her hip to her warm sex, his fingers playing over the delicate folds of skin. A new session of enticing moans came out of her then, and he let his digits toy deeper, running over her bundle of nerves and to slip inside her wet entrance. Her hands moved then, unzipping his pants and pushing them away, complete with his boxers, and her small hand wrapped around his hardness, causing a rather undignified growl to come out of the scientist. "Damn," she whispered, stroking him again, "who would have thought an engineer would be this freaking sexy."

The dark haired man merely gave her a sexy smile before he removed her hand and his, moving up and over her and positioning himself at her hot core. "Ready?" he whispered to her and at her nod he slid inside, not wanting to rush anything, memorizing every inch of her and how it felt to have her tightness around him. Her moan caused his length to pulse inside her, and it was really hard to take it slow. He was thankful she wasn't a virgin, because with how long he'd kept his love for her secret, he didn't know how well he would have been able to contain himself for her.

All thought flew out the window however, when her leg muscles tightened and she caught him by surprise, sheathing his rather impressive girth all the way inside her. He held it there for a few moments, enjoying her movements and sounds, then he started to slowly move inside her, kissing any piece of skin he could get to. They rocked together, slow at first, the momentum building until they were both panting and moaning at each movement the other made. It was like their bodies were in complete sync; they didn't have to give verbal assurances or comments, their desires played out as if on instinct.

Reeve felt himself getting close, and he knew he should pull out, but Yuffie left her legs around him, and really he didn't mind the idea of having a family with her. If she was really moving on, then there was no reason to hold anything back. He started to slam into her hard, causing her to call out his name and her muscles clenched, her passage tightening further. After a few more frenzied pumps, he felt the burning in his gut spread and his muscles locked, spilling his seed deep inside her. He tried not to collapse on top of her, catching himself on his elbows, but the tiny ninja just pulled him tighter and kissed him gently. They didn't say anything until he recovered enough to pull out and lay next to her. They were both tired now, and snuggled close to take a nap. "Thank you, Reeve," she whispered to his chest, and the tired scientist looked down at her.

"For what Yuffie? I should be thanking you."

She giggled again, squeezing him before letting herself start to drift off, "just for being here for me, thank you so much."

Reeve smiled a bit and kissed her forehead, "your welcome."

.:xXx:.

_3 weeks later…_

The tattoo artist looked up from her magazine when a strange Wutain girl walked in shadowed by a large, walking stuffed cat. "Hiya," she said cheerfully, picking up the doll and setting him on the counter. "Can you make me a tattoo of him?"

The woman looked at the toy and nodded, wondering why on earth she'd want the cute cat permanently affixed to her body, but if she paid for it, it didn't really matter. "Sure, it'll cost ya though."

"Ha, no problem there, I'm loaded!"

The woman motioned for her to get into the chair…

.:xXx:.

When Yuffie left a few hours later, her low pants hid her newest work of art. Cait Sith was now sitting cross-legged against the large Cerberus Relief, content and happy in his feline features. She knew that Reeve would like it, and it made her feel great. Her past and present were no longer at odds with the other, and she put her hand down for the robot cat to take. "Come on Cait, I'm sure Reeve is working way too hard… we need to go make sure he takes a break."

"Well lass, wit' th' breaks ye always take, 'e'll ne'er git anythin' done!"

The ninja giggled and flashed him a peace sign, "Good, that's what all his employees are for, working so he doesn't have too! We're getting married in 4 months anyway, he needs to help me plan!"


	4. Cid and Shera

_**When Life Gives You Lemons**_

Alright there was no clear winner, simply because not many people posted… so I picked three that I'm going to do from those suggestions, and if I don't get more votes, then that will be all I do and I'll close this little project. This one is CidxShera, then I'm going to do AerithxSephiroth, and probably BarretxElmyra since they all deal with characters I haven't done yet. If you really want one done, take a hint from the Reefie shippers and flood my inbox with votes of a specific pairing.

The whole purpose is to have romantic lemons that A) happen after something bad has happened (a lemon in life so to speak) and B) something sweet to lessen the bitter taste. Each ficlet will have a something hard to deal with, and a theme of something sweet. I am taking requests, so the pairing that gets the most votes within the comments will be the next one I do! There are a few exceptions, no FF7 yaoi… I don't do it, and no Shelke because of the whole pedophile thing. This it the only time you'll get me to do a lemon between character pairing I don't like! Get it while it's hot! Submit requests only to my comment box; pm's will not count, and be sure to include all of the following

Pairing:

Lemon:

Sweetness:

This is a LEMON, it contains sexual situation between Cid and Shera Highwind. It's also kinda angsty… oh and this is Cid we're talking about, expect cussing!

* * *

**Pairing: CidxShera**

**Lemon: Miscarriage**

**Sweetness: Lemon Drops**

**Point of View: First person, Shera**

**My Family**

There was nothing I wanted more, to hold a baby made out of a love that I never thought would be returned. I could remember everything leading up to this moment, the way my Captain whispered in my ear, a self satisfying smirk, then we were back to trying to make a baby. I had been madly in love with him since we were in the space program together, his strength, passion and rugged looks made quite a few of the female members of his flight crew grow an attachment. Cid Highwind was a sexy man, if you liked the kind of man he was. And I did, so completely I was ready to give my life so he could get to space. After that, I was indebted to him; I'd made him loose his dream, and I had no problem taking the abuse for it. I deserved it, but I knew something was wrong, and I'd rather have his wrath on me forever then have him die in an accident. That malfunction with the tank didn't get better when Shinra left the rocket there to rot, and when I heard the Captain was going to stop the plot to blow up Meteor, I couldn't stay behind.

We all survived though, and Cid took me aside when we got back to Gaea in one piece, and apologized. I accepted, and could feel some sort of hope stirring in the deep recesses of my mind. Maybe there was hope for me, and my romantic side. I never expected him to come to me a week before Meteorfall, looking for his reason to fight. The members of their ragtag group were facing Sephiroth, it could have been the last time I ever saw him, and I couldn't keep my emotions in check. I blurted out to him, in a very undignified manner, just how much I'd come to love him over the years, and after that he'd crushed me against him, taking me in a hard and passionate kiss. He was all I knew that night, and he promised that he'd be back, and that he'd save the planet in the process. I didn't worry at all from that point out, knowing that he was a man of his word, and he'd seen space, there was nothing holding him back. That week I took a long time thinking about just what the Captain and I had done, and how completely natural it felt, to be pressed against him, to kiss and caress his skin… I never wanted another man to touch me after that.

A week later, Sephiroth was defeated and Meteor stopped, and after days of celebrating and helping with recovery missions, a very tired, very happy Cid came home, and we made love for a whole day. I'm sure he would have wanted to go on after that, but he passed out from exhaustion half way through the forth time. He asked me to marry him a few months later, and we did, inviting all his friends to the lovely ceremony we held in the sakura groves outside Wutai, all at Yuffie's insistence, and three weeks after the ceremony I found out I was pregnant.

My pilot husband hadn't known how to take it at first, he was a little shocked, and doubted his own abilities, but after a few days he got used to the idea and was really happy, taking the spare room that used to be mine and starting the renovations to change it into a nursery. He came with me to every doctor's appointment, holding my hand and asking questions the whole time. He stuck to me like glue, treating me like a fragile flower that couldn't even take a stiff breeze. I would get a little annoyed with him sometimes, but still, in my heart I was happy… it was sweet how he was doting on me.

I can't help but sigh as I continue to stare out the window, sucking on my lemon drop and watching Cid yelling orders so they could finish the repairs to his newest ship, affectionately named after me. It had been four months since I miscarried the baby, and my husband was still scared to touch me. I was starting to wonder how big my family would really end up being, they still didn't know why the baby hadn't been viable, but the loss of the pregnancy had hit the pilot hard, maybe even more then anyone realized.

I found myself sighing again, popping another of my favorite candy in my mouth before moving back to washing dishes, trying not to slip into a depression again. Normally I tended to be a pretty positive person, but not since it happened, and it probably had to do with the fact Cid looked at me with something I'd never seen from him… pity. He felt bad, and even though he never smoked around me anymore, somehow he just knew that his habit had caused this. I didn't even want to think about that, because I didn't want to blame him, it just hadn't been meant to be…

But then why did I feel so horrible?

The tears come again, and I couldn't stop them, but this time they were worse then they had been in weeks. I tried to keep up with my chores, but I couldn't even see through the tears, and I didn't even hear the door open behind me. When I felt the hand come down on my shoulder, I started, dropping a knife and cutting my hand pretty badly when I jumped, causing me to panic a bit. I could deal with most things, but my own blood was not one of them.

"Shit Shera!" I heard Cid from behind me and I clutched my hand closed as he turned me around, roughly taking the hand and balling a dishtowel around the wound, before he pulled me into the hall bathroom. "What in th' hell 're ya doin'? Tryin' ta bleed yer self ta death." He frowned more at me as he placed me rather gently on the toilet and grabbed the first aide kit, tending to the wound with a bandage and Cure spell. Once I wasn't bleeding anymore, he pulled me into a fierce hug, holding me close in a protective way. "I ne'er used ta scare ya jes' by touchin' ya… sorry…"

I found my head was shaking just as fervently as he was hugging me, and I looked up into his concerned and saddened eyes, "I thought, after what happened, you didn't want to touch me anymore. Loosing the baby was bad enough, but I can't loose you too…"

I watched as his lips parted a bit, and a shaky breath escaped and ran over the tears on my cheeks, causing my skin to chill slightly. "Hun, th' Doc told me I had ta be careful with ya… he said I could hurt ya worse… you ain't gonna loose me, ya hear me?"

I felt him move my face so he could look in my eyes, and I saw a passion there that I found myself warming at instantly. It seemed like years since he looked at me like that, and I kissed him, letting go of all the fears I'd been clinging too for months. I felt him pick me up, and leave the bathroom, heading for our room. His kisses were passionate and demanding, and during that kiss I came to realize just how much he'd been holding back since he thought he'd hurt me further. Once I was laying on my back, my pilot pulled back and smiled a bit, his tongue snaking out of his mouth just a bit to taste his lips. "Lemon drops again, huh?" He whispered to me, and I smiled a bit in response.

"Yeah, some things are even better then tea."

He snorted a bit, "oh yeah, like what?"

"Lemon drops, flying… and you… you are much better then tea."

I felt a relief spread over me when he laughed softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling just a bit before pressed his lips to mine again, this time his motions were more gentle, his calloused hands running under my shirt, his hand coming to rest on my belly. The Captain pulled back and looked into my eyes, his fingers running over my skin. "We'll try agin, an' keep tryin' 'til we git it right." The smile that pulled at my mouth must have been huge, because my husband looked a bit surprised at first, but it only lasted a moment before he pulled my shirt off. A giggle escaped when he tickled my neck with his whiskers, his mouth attacking any skin he could find.

"Aren't your boys going to be lost without you, Captain?"

Cid didn't stop his exploration, and from his position over me, I could tell he'd been waiting a long time for me to be all right, because normally his libido was insatiable. The hardness against my thigh made it obvious that he didn't care about his crew at the moment, but I still had to ask. He mumbled his answer between freeing me from my bra and pulling his own, grease streaked shirt off. "Yer more 'portant ya know…" I giggled softly, but the laugh turned into a gasp as I felt his hot mouth close over my nipple, his tongue attacking the nub of nerves with no mercy.

My body responded, arcing against him and I managed to move my hand to his head, slipping his goggles off his forehead and setting them carefully on the nightstand so they didn't get damaged, and he returned the favor with my glasses. Once the breakables were out of the way, he pulled my skirt up and nearly tore my panties away in his fervor. He kept his mouth where it was, but moved his hand down, moving it under my skirt and slipping his fingers inside my folds, teasing me with the tip of his finger. After not being touched like that for four months, just after a few moments I could feel myself become slick, and his fingers probed deep inside my core, with gentleness I hadn't really ever felt from him before.

I reached down and ran my fingers through his wavy hair, pulling him back up to kiss me again. He did, taking my mouth for a ride of it's own, then did something new with his fingers and sent my body into violent spasms, starbursts going of behind my eyelids. I called his name, probably pretty loudly at the apex of my orgasism, which caused him to chuckle rather seductively. When my eyes opened, Cid was smirking at me with a rather proud look on his face, and I giggled a bit.

"So where did you learn that one?" I was curious, I had to know which of his younger mechanics had given him that little piece of information.

The pilot chuckled and started to kiss my neck again, "Ya pro'ably dun wanna know."

I raised my eyebrows, "just tell me it wasn't Reno." The red haired Turk was well known for his female exploits, but for some reason it just wasn't something I wanted to think about.

"Shit no Shera, yer mad. Do ya e'er see me say more'n two words ta that scum? Actually…" He put on a thoughtful face, which was rather comical on my man of action, which caused me to laugh again. "It was Vince."

I know my eyes must have been as big as saucers. For one thing, the thought of Vincent and my husband talking about sex with their significant others was shocking enough, but the fact that Vincent knew something that Cid did… that really threw me for a loop. "Since when did you talk to Vincent about your sex life?"

"Blame th' brat… she started on this whole conversation, the' 'course I had ta know th' secret. So I got ol' Vince shitfaced, then he was more'n happy ta oblige." After that, I couldn't help but laugh out loud; the mental pictures that accompanied that story were just too much. I looked back up to my wonderful husband, only to see a rather soft look on his face.

I reached up and brushed my fingers down the side of his face, a loving gesture I just couldn't get enough of. "What is it Captain…" I whispered softly to him, wondering what was making him so pensive.

"Jes' hav'nt seen ya laugh in months… I missed it."

I felt on the verge of tears again, so I pulled him close and whispered, "I love you," before relieving him of his pants and taking him in my hand. Cid let out a rather sexy groan at the feeling of my motion, and he moved his hips, trying to get more friction.

"I love ya too, Shera…" I ran my thumb over the head of his hardness, pulling another strangled cry out of him, then he pulled my hand away and moved up, placing himself at my entrance. "But yer gonna drive m'crazy with that fuckin' shit."

With a long stroke, he buried himself inside me, filling me up so completely, as only he could. I felt myself stretch to accommodate his rather impressive girth, and it hurt from disuse, but only for a few moments. Once he was all the way in, he stopped, just sitting inside me for a few moments, looking down at me to make sure I was all right.

In truth, I was more then all right. Since I'd lost the baby, I hadn't felt connected with anything, and I knew I was pushing myself deeper and deeper into a depression that I didn't want, but couldn't help. In just a few words and motions, my wonderful husband had caused me to realize that yes… I'd lost the baby, and yes it was really sad, but life wasn't over… we weren't over, and we would try again, and succeed. I tilted my hips, wrapping my legs around his waist and smiled serenely at him.

"Please make me come Captain," I whispered, so seductively I surprised myself, but that was all he needed to know that I was fine, and he could pound away.

And pound away he did, his thrusts were long and hard, I knew he was trying to make it last as long as he could, since four months had been a long time, but after several minutes of that, he couldn't take it anymore and he moved my legs to rest on his shoulders and he started to speed up. The position he had me in caused my opening to constrict, sending the sensations for both of us off the scale. I looked up and watched him, his face locked in fierce concentration, his hair damp from sweat and falling down into his eyes. I knew he was getting close, his jaw set and his lips were pulled into a grim line, and his thrusts were starting to get a bit erratic. I knew he was going to come before me, but that didn't bother me at all, since he'd satisfied me with his hand. But then he shifted up just a bit, and moved his now free hand to my belly, and he pushed just a bit there, pressing my front wall down on his cock, and I felt my body tense again, my hands balling the quilt of our bed up in my hands, a rather strangled cry escaping me as I climaxed again.

"Fuck… Shera…" Cid grumbled out, his own body locking up, and I felt him empty himself into my womb, the warmth of it adding to the sensation already, causing my body to shudder more. He managed not to crush me under his weight, propping himself up on his elbows and burying his face in my shoulder. "Tha' was… fuckin' amazin'…"

My arms encircled his shoulders and I giggled a bit, "You're all sweaty."

My pilot let out a deep chuckle of his own before kissing me again, and sliding his spent member out of me, before pulling me against his chest and lying down. "Yeah… been waitin' too long fer that… sorry iffn I shot off too soon."

I laughed again, kissing his chest, right over his heart, "you learned something else too, and did Vincent give you that pointer as well?"

"Nah…" I smile as my handsome husband scratched his head in thought, "got th' one from Spike."

I let out another chuckle and kissed him on the lips this time. "Cloud hm? Did you get him drunk too?"

"Nope, he'll talk 'bout it, but only if ya give him info back."

"Oh yeah?" I didn't know why this was so intriguing really, "what did you tell him?"

"Tha' trick I do with m'hips."

"Oh, lucky Tifa…" Whatever Cid did do with his hips sometimes was amazing… but it was still funny that the Avalanche guys shared sex tips. I guess that's just what guys do with their friends, but it was still a funny thought. "Will you take a nap with me?"

"Yeah," the Captain mumbled, half way asleep already.

.:xXx:.

_One Year Later…_

"Cid! Hurry!" The contractions were coming faster, we needed to get to the hospital, and yet Cid was still on the phone, letting everyone know it was time. I was trying to get my huge form through the door when my legs felt warm. "Cid! My water just broke!"

"Shit! Spike her water jes broke! Git ta Rocket Town! Gotta go!" I smiled a bit as he came back over to me, my pink over night back already on his shoulder. "Com'on hunny, we gotta go!" His eyes got big as my hand went to my stomach again, another contraction hitting me hard. He managed to get me into the car somehow, and to the small hospital, where my doctor was waiting to put me in a room.

Cid stayed with me the whole time, even though when it got bad, I'd taken to saying a few of the choice words that my husband was so found of using, not only that, but telling him how much I really hated men.

After 12 hours of labor, finally we both heard the healthy cry of our new baby girl. The nurse cleaned her up and swaddled her, placing the tiny bundle in her father's arms. Cid came down, leaning on the bed and looking down at his girls, a warm smile on his face. "Look wha' we did Shera… she looks jes like ya…"

I smiled, taking the baby who was rooting around for something to eat, and I couldn't help but let out a few tears at her perfect little face. "Ten fingers, and ten toes… god Cid, how did we make someone so perfect?"

"I dunno," he whispered, giving me a soft kiss, "but I said we'd do it til it was righ'… we did okay…" They took little Zeppelin to give her a check up, and my wonderful man looked at me with the most love in his eyes I'd ever seen. "Tha' was fucking' amazin'."

I nodded and put my hand on his lips, "you should started trying to tame your language though Cid, she'll grow up with a worse mouth then you." He chuckled a bit at that, and then pulled away. I could hear him all the way down the hall. "Hah! I got me the most perfect little girl in th' whole fuckin' world!"

I reached over to my night bag and pulled out a jar, popping a lemon drop into my mouth. I didn't really care if they could rot my teeth, because nothing was more right with the world.


	5. Tifa and Cloud

_**When Life Gives You Lemons: An Anthology**_

Well, this was just a little story I wrote on the fly, but it fit the theme so I thought I'd include it. It's Cloti again, but that's all right, it's my anthology right? Anyway, enjoy, and if you want to leave suggestions, I'm all ears!

I copy pasted from the last story, in case there is new people! Enjoy! I'm going to make it fun for my loyal readers as well! The whole purpose is to have romantic lemons that A) happen after something bad has happened (a lemon in life so to speak) and B) something sweet to lessen the bitter taste. Each ficlet will have a something hard to deal with, and a theme of something sweet. I am taking requests, so the pairing that gets the most votes within the comments will be the next one I do! There are a few exceptions, no FF7 yaoi… I don't do it, and no Shelke because of the whole pedophile thing. This it the only time you'll get me to do a lemon between character pairing I don't like! Get it while it's hot! Submit requests only to my comment box, pm's will not count, and be sure to include all of the following

Pairing:

Lemon:

Sweetness:

WARNING: This is a LEMON, containing sexual situations between TifaxCloud.

* * *

**Pairing: CloudxTifa**

**Lemon: Seperation**

**Sweetness: Chocolate chip pancakes**

**Point of View: Third person, Cloud**

_**Coming Home to You**_

Cloud slipped in the front door, Edge had all gone to bed by the time he'd gotten back. It had been two months since the last time he'd seen his beautiful best friend… and soul mate. He pulled his muddy shoes off and left them at the door, then the dark blue jacket nearly made it to the coat rack. A light to the stairwell to his right came on, and he looked up, seeing the outline of a curvy woman. A smile came to his face as the brunette ran down the stairs and launched herself into her husband's arms.

"Cloud!" She whispered to him, so she didn't wake their small daughter up, her hands burying themselves into his messy hair. His lips came to hers with no delay, he wasn't even worried about the wounds he had from his last fight, or the fact that he was filthy from walking through the desert. They kissed each other with nearly bruising force, each wanting to devour the other before they were separated again. After what seemed like an eternity, the blond broke the kiss to breathe, resting his forehead against his wife's, his bright eyes going up to hers.

"Tifa," he whispered, and the sound of her name coming from his lips made her smile, tears of joy standing in her eyes and threatening to overflow. "I missed you," he whispered, and he locked the door to their home before he picked her up and started up the stairs toward their room.

Once they made it to their bedroom, and he sat her back down and immediately her hands were at the zipper to his sweater, her hands quickly making work of the shirt. Yes, he was bloody, and dirty, but she didn't care in her need to see her husband's body, and to touch his skin. It had been far too long, and he longed for her with every fiber of his being. His heart rate picked up as her hands ran over his chest, and he grabbed her again, pinning her down to the bed. They kissed feverishly for what seemed like forever, before they had to part again. "You taste like chocolate," he whispered, kissing down her neck, making a moan rise out of her as he did. She giggled softly, her arms wrapping around his neck to keep him close.

"Zoey wanted chocolate chip pancakes for dinner, so then Denzel and Marlene wanted to help." Those were normally made by Cloud in their family, he was good at flipping them, so when their brave little girl asked for that specifically, it meant that she was missing her daddy, and so did the other two. Needless to say, they ate them a lot when he was away. The warrior nodded, resolved to make them in the morning for their little brood.

"I'm back, for awhile," he whispered, his voice hitching a bit, then Tifa ran her fingers into his spikes and pulled him down for another kiss. When that finally ended, he'd already deprived her of her nightgown, and she'd slipped his pants, and boxers, down off his hips. "I'm dirty Teef," he whispered, kissing along her jaw, causing a little giggle to bubble up out of her.

"Oh don't I know it," she whispered back to him, wrapping her legs around his waist. His hand moved down to dip into her essence, and he toyed with her, making her ready for him, and wanting to give her pleasure. It had been so long, it didn't take long for his hand to be completely coated, and his long fingers were inside her, pumping slowly. He felt her muscles constrict, as a very hard climax ran over her, flushing her pale skin a like pink.

The martial artist looked up at him, blood streaking his muscles, cuts half healed, he had god knew what in his hair, soot and grime covering his face and arms… but he was the most beautiful man she'd ever seen, even under all the dirt. "Cloud, please…" she begged, her body was hot and needed him, she needed him inside her, she needed to feel connected to him after so long.

The swordsman removed his hand and positioned himself at her entrance, pushing forward slowly. He could feel her stretch to accommodate his intrusion, the gasp she made against his neck made his erection throb painfully. While Tifa was at home, and he was sure she could pleasure herself while he was away, Cloud was stuck with 3 other men keeping Edge and the surrounding area safe, sharing a tent, and bathing in cold water. The last two months, he'd only stayed in one inn, and only then had he been able to relieve the pressure he felt whenever he even thought about her.

He started to move, trying to be slow about it, and gentle, but it didn't last too long, her moans were too much and he started to quicken the pace, taking her lips in a hard kiss, not even minding the sting of her nails digging into his back. He pounded into her, nearly removing himself every time before burying back into her hot body, managing to stave off his release as long as he could. His body tightened, and he emptied his seed into her, gathering her up in his arms as he did, his forehead resting on her shoulder as he tried to recover. When he'd returned to his normal size, he pulled out, still on his hands and knees, and he looked down into her half lidded eyes. She hadn't reached orgasm, but that was all right… Cloud only needs a few minutes to be able to go again.

He slipped off the bed and picked her up, moving toward the bathroom. She was dirty now that he sweated all over her, transferring the blood and grime to her milky skin. He placed her gently on the toilet before he moved to start the shower, the little bathroom steaming up. The swordsman took her hands and led the dreamy looking Tifa into the hot water.

They took their time, soaping each other up, washing away the muck, she washed his hair, and he returned the favor, detaching the removable showerhead from the wall, and massaging her scalp with the water and his fingers. The little moans she was making was causing him to stiffen again, his member resting against her hip as he moved his lips to nibble at her neck. Cloud slipped his hand down, past her sex, and to her thigh. He parted them, raising one knee up to open her up to him again.

She figured that he was going to slip inside again, but when warm, hard water assaulted her there instead, she couldn't help but moan a little loudly. Her eyes opened a bit to see him smirking, his yellow hair stuck to his head, his normally wild tresses tamed by the water. He only stayed in her foggy vision for a moment before she felt a hot mouth envelope her nipple, his tongue and teeth teasing the rosy bud as the hot water pounded against her. It didn't take long until he was holding her up completely with his strength, his muscles tightening and bulging under his white skin, the water glistening on his back and shoulders and she finally came. He removed the shower and put it back where it was, before moving to kiss her, gently, relishing the soft pants puffing against his warm skin.

"Tifa," he whispered, searching for her eyes, and when they came open, he was smiling softly, just for her.

The brunette ran her hands up to the sides of his face, her fingers soothing the small cut he had over his eyes, and the split he had on his lip… she catalogued the bruise on his chest, and the bandaged wound on his thigh… only then, in the haze of her release, did she see how much abuse her beloved husband had suffered.

Yes, he was mako infused, and yes… he was strong, but it hurt her to see all the imperfections littering his skin, all the purple spots, and the flecks of blood here and there where a scab hadn't formed properly.

Cloud shook his head, some of his hair sticking to the side of his face, and his eyes told her not to worry. The fighter bit her lip, "you're injured, before we… I should have bandaged your wounds…"

He snorted, kissing her softly, "I wouldn't have let you, and I was too intent on being inside you to notice a bruise, they don't even hurt."

"Cloud," she said, with warning in her voice, and he just chuckled, nuzzling her collarbone.

"Would you feel better if I let you do that now?"

"Hmm… I may be too turned on to concentrate."

"Alright, if I bleed on you it's your fault."

She kissed him, reaching over to turn the water off, her arms going around his shoulders when the water was gone, but after a few minutes, she broke the kiss and smiled at him dreamily, "I can live with that."

Cloud got them both out of the shower and dried them off. Now he didn't smell like blood and dirt, and he was ready for another go. Tifa was already heading toward the bed, and he tilted his head a bit as her damp hair clung to her form, and as she crawled onto the bed, giving him a good view of realms below, he couldn't help himself but to follow. He came up being her and grabbed her hips, leaning down to lick at her sweet spot; her fragrant and fresh womanhood seemed to beg for attention. He ravished her for minutes, until she was slick and open again, his lips then moved to her rear, kissing up her back as he sunk inside her, kneeling behind her, his hands firm on her hips.

Cloud slowly moved with her, her mewls and moans egging him on, but he didn't want to finish their night so quickly, so he slipped out of her and moved her to her back. Coming up between her legs, he started to kiss whatever skin he could get too, before taking her lips, and nestling himself inside her again.

This time, he was gentle, moving slowly and trying to make it last as long as possible. He hadn't seen his wife in two months, and he'd missed her desperately. He just wanted to be connected to her in a physical way, and through the physical, remember what it was like to have her with him… make himself a part of something larger then just himself.

Her arms were around his shoulders, and her lips went all over his neck and shoulders, her touch gentle, and eager. Her body was primed for him, and he was taking everything slow… she wanted more of him… all of him…

When her legs came around his waist, and her body slammed into his, taking his girth clear to the hilt, Cloud couldn't help but gasp. She was so hot, and tight around him, and he started to thrust with more force, sending her over the moon, her fingers dug into his back before she forced them to the bed, balling her fists in the sheets, the pillows, anything she could squeeze without hurting Cloud.

And the nail marks were nothing to him, they would heal, and he couldn't feel anything but pleasure anyway. They were the whole world, at that moment… right there in that room. They were love, and passion and everything that made their lives worth living. There was nothing more spiritual then that. They were one, complete individual for the second they released together, then the haze fell away and the warrior slumped over her, his forehead between her breasts, and her hands made their way to his flattened hair, fingers combing the soft gold to help him calm… as she tried to stay her breathing.

He moved to the bed beside her, gathering her up close, his lips finding hers in a sleepy, sloppy kiss. "That was amazing," he whispered, and she giggled softly, her hands still in his hair.

"Yes, it was… what time is it?"

"Two AM, it was past midnight when I got home…"

"Zoey will want to get up early for pancakes."

Cloud grunted and pulled their quilt over them, his bright eyes already heavy. Tifa kissed him gently, whispering in his ear. "Can we cuddle for awhile? I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Teef, and I want you to stay in my arms all night."

She made a little contented sound, happy to stay naked with him through the night. Cloud waited until his wife was asleep, until he closed his eyes…

He always found it comforting to watch her sleep…


End file.
